Princess Yue returns?
by gmmv
Summary: after her death princess Yue was born again she's now 12 years old and leaving home what kind of adventures will she have? chesssy I know but i had an idea and i thought this would be fun


This is my first fan-fiction so please no hate, PLEASE tell me if I get any facts about avatar the last air bender and criticism that is meant to help me improve is welcomed and I know there will be spelling errors and grimmer errors but I'm working on that. Thank you  
-introduction-  
it was years after the war, the world had been repaired, and every thing and every one was at peace. Monks had begun to move in at the air temples none of them were air benders, but they still respected he traditions. Twelve years before there had been a princess n the northern water tribe she had been called Yue, she had given up the life that was given to her as an infant in order to save to mortal form of the spirit of the moon and water benders. About nine months after this happened on the night of a full moon an old woman who had been a refuge living near the air temples was walking to a small but clean springs near her hut when she found a young infant. The child was in the middle of the path wrapped in a moon white cloth in a bundle and a silk moon white cape was wrapped around with a silver buckle resembling the moon attached by silver beads. He picked up the baby worried that it had already died but it just moved it's head to the side and yawned opened its beautiful wide eyes the old woman was surprised to find a child that looked like she could be from the water tribe which was once long ago her home. The child looked around at her surroundings, then to the old woman smiled and giggles her bright blue eyes stunning next to her already dark skin. The woman pulled the baby close to her skin and let her fall asleep as she looked up at the full moon and all at once all the birds in the surrounding rushed for the sky and a large gust of wind blew past her with out warning and in the wind she heard a thundering voice it was the voice of a young female it spoke with kindness and responsively with selflessness, love and yet at the same time with ancient knowledge that she knew had been around since the beginning of time and it said one word "Yue" the old woman knew at once that was the child's name and that she was to raise and teach the child about the world. She solemnly nodded in acceptance she knew that the spirits would help her in this and that good things would come her way.  
-12 years later -  
The avatar was visiting one of the air temples with his wife Katara and her brother Sokka both from the the southern water tribe they were doing a routine visit the air temple and then to the water tribes so he was acompinied by some of his friends. He was sitting talking to the head monks they were talking about a recent platypus bear attack damage when suddenly he felt the prescience of a spirit and it was a strong one an vaguely familiar he knew he had probably met it in his childhood and he noticed the monks felt something too, even Katara and Sokka shifted in there seats. Three of the monks immediately ran out of the room and one of the two renaming monks said "no need to worry they will take care of this miner disturbance" almost at once they all heard three laud thumps and water started trickling under the door all three of them jumped up Katara ran and opened the door and on the other side was a sight that none had seen before there stood a small figure of a young girl dressed in a white dress with long sleeves and it went a few inches above her ankles on top of that was a white hood that had a silver moon buckle attached by silver beads her hair was tied in a large bun on top of her head by blue fabric and a small round water tribe symbol and behind that her hair was down stopping just bellow her butt in front she had two thick braids that went to the bottom of her rib cage and her hair was pure white. Above her head there was massive amounts of water which her small fragile hands were touching the bottom of she was staring down at the three monks and yelled in what normally would be a small soft voice " Gran-Gran is sick and you are going to help her!" the all recognized her within the second. "Yue?" Sokka said in a small surprised voice she turned her head and sad "yes?" at once all the cold water that had been barley balanced above her head fell on all of them knocking her to the ground Aang immediately made an air ball to dry them all off. Yue dropped to the ground and said " I'm so sorry I really need to practice my bending more often I still need to improve to hold up that much water at a time!" she said in a huge rush she looked up " wow your a real air bender that is so cool!... wait" she sat up " does that mean your the avatar?


End file.
